Medea's Return
by Shadow Witch
Summary: Medea is back, and she made some friends while she was away, but the thing is there're not evil. Will she ever succeed in regaining her family's trust? Who is this man named Shadow? And what does he want from Medea and her friends? The Icemark Chronicles
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Icemark Chronicles by Stuart Hill, But I do own some of the charaters in this story.

* * *

Medea's Return

Ch 1

Thirrin and Oskan were once again at the hub of the world asisting one of their greatest allies Tharaman Thar in another war against the ice trolls. They had now been at the hub of the world for about two months now and had just won the war and were getting things ready to leave the following day.

"I thank you once again, Thirrin, for assisting us in yet another victorious battle against the ice trolls." the thar said to the queen happily.

"You're are very welcome Tharaman. I am happy to help anytime." she smiled.

"I will send a few of my scouts to the boarder with your army to make sure that you do not run into trouble on your way home."

"Oh no I believe that will not be nessecary." Thirrin said shaking her head.

"But I insist."

"Alright then" she laughed.

After about thirty minutes of conversation with him, Thirrin made her way over to Oskan. He was sitting by the fire, basking in its' warmth.

"I can't wait to get back to the cozy fire at home" he said.

Thirirn laughed at what he said and the sight she saw before her. Oskan was close enough to the the fire to get warm, but he was also spead out across the ground groaning a bit. Thirrin chuckled a bit at her consort, raised an eyebrow and asked "Too much to eat?", he responed with "Ug...mabey..." which caused

her to shake her head and chuckle some more.

It was now the next day, and Queen Thirin and her army were now on their way home, she waved off to Tharaman in the distance and they continued their on their way. Thirrin was of corse in front leading, on her horse Havoc, with Oskan right next to her on Jenny. After leading them home for about five hours Oskan had spotted something in the distance causeing him to stop Jenny, which made Thirrin stop Havoc.

"Look Thirrin, what do you make of that over there?" They both narrowed their eyes.

"It appears to be a fight going on" the queen said.

Oskan applied his farsight to get a better look. Once he saw everything he describbed it to his consort.

"There are seven adapts from the seventh spirit realm, They happen to be the ones fighting in defense against four dragon like creatures..." he said a bit serious.

Thirrin looked at him "That's not all, I can tell, tell me." Oskan took his gaze from the distance and looked at Thirrin "One of these adapts is Medea..."

* * *

Cliff hanger!!! Sorry for the chapter being so short, and of corse it sucked, this is my first time writting a story and I had writer's block. But stick around for the next chapter... it has a fight scene... please review... I also accept ideas and requests. 


	2. Chapter 2

Medea's Return

Ch 2

"Medea?!" Thirrin's jaw dropped slightly, as Oskan nodded. Oskan then looked back out into the distance towards the fighting. The fighting seemed to be moving in their direction.

"Should we help out?" Thirrin asked him. She noticed how the fight was coming in their direction as well.

"I don't know...It would probably be best to stay out of it...but lets see how they are doing first" He said still staring at the fight out in the distance. When the fight got close enough to see better, but still to be far enough away to see some details, Oskan and Thirrin got a better look at the seven adapts.

There were four boys and three girls. Two of the boys happened to be twins, both with brown hair that was wild and stopped a little below their ears, including their bangs, and brown eyes, they were both wearing similar outfits as well, they both wore white long sleeve shirts, and black boots but one wore brown pair of pants while the other wore black.

One man had black hair that stopped just below his shoulder blade, his eyes were green, and he wore all black, including black gloves. The last man had long white hair that stopped at his waist; he wore all black as well except he wore no gloves. One girl had curly brown hair that stopped a little past her shoulder; she was wearing what the twins were wearing, but black pants. Another girl was completely different, her skin and hair was both as white as the snow, her hair stopped just above her lower back, her outfit was VERY different from the rest, she wore a pink dress, it was worn out a little bit, probably from traveling and fighting, her eyes were blue.

And then there was Medea, not much of her features had changed, except she looked sixteen now which she was, she was wearing a plain, black, turtle neck dress. Only six people all wore black cloaks, the one in the pink dress wore a blue cloak.

Thirrin and Oskan watched the fight with interest. They were all using team work to defeat these creatures, there were four, they looked like giant wolves the size of elephants but instead of fur they had red scales and they had the wings and tail of a dragon. Three of these creatures were fighting two of the adepts each, while the forth one was fighting one of the adepts. The twins were teamed up, the man with black hair and the girl with long white hair teamed up, the man with long white hair and the woman with shoulder length brown hair teamed up, while Medea was on her own.

The creature going against the man with the black hair, and the girl with the pink dress, seemed to be weakening, right before it was killed it had swung its' tail around hitting the girl and causing her to soar through the air and land with a giant thud right between Oskan and Thirrin. Both Oskan and Thirrin got off their rides and kneeled down next to the girl. Who was sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Are you alright?" Oskan asked her.

"Yes. I believe so." She then blinked and looked at both him and Thirrin. "Oh hi!" she then looked back out to where the fight was then looked back at both of them "Ummm...it really isn't a good idea for you to be here, it's very dangerous" her voice was sweet and cheery.

"We can see that." Oskan said staring back out into the fight. "Do u mind telling us what's going on?" he said turning back to the girl.

"Oh my friends and I just ran into some trouble in our realm...like we always do" she giggled

Right when Thirrin was going to ask something, the man with the black hair came running up to them.

"Melody are you alright?" The white hair girl nodded. "Good." he said. He then noticed Oskan and Thirrin, and also the army behind them. He blinked then a wolfish grin appeared across his face.

Melody's eyes went wide "No Crow they are only regular human beings we can't take that risk!!"

"Why not? It's a whole army!!"

"We still shouldn't take that risk!!"

Crow then looked at Oskan "What about the warlock?"

"No!!"

"Fine!! Come on, Medea is probably getting her arse kicked."

He helped Melody up, but when she stood up she fell back down and gripped her ankle wincing. Crow kneeled next to her along with Oskan and Thirrin.

Crow looked at her "I thought you said you were okay."

"I thought I was but I think my ankle is sprung."

"Let me take a look at it." Crow gently pulled Melody's sock down and started undoing her boot.

"No, you go help Medea. I'll be fine"

Oskan cut in saying "I'll tend to her ankle, you worry about the others." Melody smiled and Crow nodded. Right then there was a loud, long scream. The four looked to find Medea about fifty yards away soaring through the air and landing in the snow with a loud thud. The creature then started flying towards where she laid. Crow got up and started running in Medea's direction. "Hang on Medea I'm coming!!"

Meanwhile the others were fighting off the other two creatures. The twins seemed to be having fun doing it. They were splitting up and making funny faces and running around it confusing the creature they were fighting. The white haired man and curly brown haired woman just killed the one they were attacking. They then joined the twins, giving the four the ability to gang up on that creature and started to fight that one off. But Oskan

glanced at Medea every so often as he tended Valerie's wound wondering if she had gotton more powerful or not.

Medea had gotten back up. Right when the creature was about to pounce on her, Crow had jumped in the way, causing Medea to fall back down, and took the creature's attack. It sunk its fangs deep into Crow's shoulder. Crow yelled out in pain. Medea quickly got up and tried to pry the creature's mouth open. Which only caused the creature to bite down harder causing Crow to scream out in pain.

Crow said to Medea through gritted teeth "You're only making it worse that way!!"

Medea replied through gritted teeth as well from trying to pry open the mouth "I'm trying!!"

When it wouldn't budge Medea grabbed a dagger from Crow's pocket and stabbed the creature in the eye. The creature let go and howled in pain. Medea grabbed Crow and dragged him across the snow to get away, but the creature just followed. That's when the other four tackled it before it could pounce on Medea and Crow. While they fought Medea still dragged him away.

Melody gasped and looked at both Oskan and Thirrin. "Crow was bitten!! Quick! Do you have any supplies to treat venom?!"

Thirrin ordered the for the medical supply wagon to be brought up. Oskan quickly looked through it. He found a bottle to treat venom and brought it over to Melody, whose ankle was wrapped. She then yelled out toward Medea, who was talking to Crow, who was laying down "Medea! Bring him over here we got medicine!!" Medea looked up then started dragging Crow over to them. Once they reached Oskan and Thirrin, Medea laid him down gently. Melody handed her the bottle then blinked looking at Medea. "Medea, are you ok?" she asked.

Medea looked like she took a good whacking from the creature's tail, which she did, she had a bruise on her forehead as well as a cut. She swayed a little as she tended to Crow's wound.

"I'm fine." She mumbled. She still swayed. She couldn't see straight either. Everything was very blurry and came in twos or threes. Melody handed Medea the bottle, Medea uncapped the bottle and poured it on his stomach.

Crow snapped "Watch it you klutz that's my stomach! I'm wounded at the shoulder" Medea blinked looking down at his stomach "Oh…" she was still swaying, trying to see straight. Oskan gently took the bottle from her "Here, I'll take it. You just relax." He remained calm and held in his emotions and kept his guard up around Medea. Medea blinked as the bottle was taken from her. His voice sounded very familiar. She tried to see who it was but things were still blurry.

As Oskan tended to Crow's wound, Medea got up. Crow grunted "What are you doing?"

Medea didn't answer she just got up and ran off towards the fight. Crow rolled his eyes and laid his head back down "Crazy witch." Melody giggled.

Medea got into the fight just in time to catch the creature by surprise by punching it in the eye…which didn't do much good for her because she hurt her hand just a tad bit. It swung its tail at the group it was going against, but they all ducked.

The brown, curly haired woman turned around. She saw the Queen's army and turned to the white waist length haired man "Malchior I think we should get this thing back where it belongs. It's not safe to fight it around others." Malchior looked at the army then nodded. They all ducked as the creature kept swinging its tail. Malchior turned to Medea "Medea, we need a portal to get back to the seventh spirit realm." Medea nodded as they ducked again. Then all four started running from the creature. The twins decided to be funny and started waving their arms and screaming like little school girls.

They all started running towards Oskan and Thirrin. Medea stopped and started going in a different direction. The creature followed her, which was just what she wanted. Meanwhile the others ran over to Oskan and Thirrin. Oskan had finished stiching Crow's wound. The brown curly haired woman and Malchior picked Crow up by the shoulders, which was a dumb thing to do, causing him to scream out in pain so they put him down.

Oskan "Watch it his shoulder is damaged. I just got finished stitching it up." He said politely.

Crow responded with a grunt "Yeah but I believe they just reopened it."

The curly haired woman seemed irritated "Oh quit your winning we'll re-stitch it later."

Crow looked up at her and narrowed his eyes. Malchior interrupted them "I don't mean to interrupt your bickering but I believe we should get out of here before Medea tires out from running so much." He said while picking Crow up again and putting him on his back and took off with the brown curly haired woman following him.

Meanwhile the twins picked up Melody. They both looked at Oskan and Thirrin, and smiled. One said "Hello." Then the other said "And goodbye." Then they both took off with Melody holding onto their arms and hopping on one foot. The twins realized that wasn't working out so one of them put her on their back then ran full speed.

After they were some distance away Malchior said a spell opening a portal. Even from a great distance Oskan could sense the portal. He could recognize it anywhere. It was the Seventh Spirit Realm also known as the Circle of Dark. Malchior got the others in "GO!" they ran deeper into the realm to get a head start while Malchior held it open.

Medea continued to run, but she couldn't much longer, she was getting tired, which allowed the creature to start catching up on her. Malchior held his hand out ready to pull Medea in, but those who were watching could tell she wasn't going to make it.

Thirrin yelled "ARCHERS READY!!" they put the arrows on their bows, "AIM!!" they raised their bows and pulled back the string, "FIRE!!" they let go. A swarm of arrows went into they sky, one of them hitting the creatures other eye.

It roared in pain then thru the eye Medea punched it turned to see who the attacker was then started charging towards the army. The army started pulling out their weapons getting ready to fight. Medea slowed down. She then recognized the army. It was her own parents! She growled some "Bunch of fools!" she would have let them fight but she knew they couldn't have that thing running around in this realm. Why she cared she didn't know.

She skidded to a stop and took out the dagger she had taken from Crow's belt earlier and started slicing her wrists. Malchior yelled still holding the portal open "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Medea ignored him and continued. After her wrists were cut up pretty badly she stood putting the dagger back onto her belt then covered her hands in her own blood from her wrists then started waving them in the air screaming "HEY!! OVER HERE!!" she started making all sorts of noises to get its attention.

Since she was a weather witch she made the wind blow in the direction of the animal. It worked. It caught the sent and turned around. Medea started walking backwards towards the portal still waving her hands. Malchior continued holding the portal open as he watched Medea and the creature. Once he knew the creature was close enough for them to start running he yelled "Medea come on!!" Medea took off running into the portal Malchior ran after her and then the creature running after them. Then the portal closed.

Thirrin stood there blinking. Oskan stood there in thought. Medea had gotton more skilled. As for how much her Gift had grown, he wasn't sure of. As for the people she was with was something he never thought of Medea doing. Oskan and Thirrin talked some about it on their way home.

When they had gotton home they told the rest of their children what had happened on their journey home.

Cressida "So what do we do?"

Oskan "Pretend nothing happened. If the goddess has something planned for our fates that involve Medea then we will talk more."

They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

Ok first of all for Melody's dress its kind of like Elizabeth Swan's dress from the first movie Pirate's of the Caribbean. here is the website if u don't know what dress I am talking about -- /4S-CUTOUTS/SU-620.jpg that dress but different shades of pink

And wow that took me forever! sorry for the wrong wait. And if anything is confusing or something message me.


	3. A little Message

Hey, sorry for this story taking so long. I've just been very busy with school and life so much, but I did get to read the third Icemark book!!! But now I'm not so sure if i should continue this story. If you want me to continue this story just message me. Plus I have a new story idea that takes place after the third book. So either way you get a story out of me. The chapters will take a while because I'm going write them down on paper first before I type them. So just message me saying if you want me to continue this story or forget about this one and go on to my new story. Thank you!

P.S. Has any heard any rumors about a fourth one? I would really like there to be a fourth one.


End file.
